Renesmee and Jacob's happy ending
by T.L.BL
Summary: As Renesmee 16th birthday is coming up Jake is falling in love with her,and her parents don't like the idea will they take her away from him or will Jake take her from Bella and Edward?
1. Chapter 1

The beginning chapter 1:

As soon as I looked into his eyes I saw who I wanted to be. As I was held I saw him looking in my eyes and I thought nothing but safety.

As I got older I said to Jacob "what happened when I was born, I mean I looked in your eyes and you looked back into mine" I asked.

He said "Renesmee, I don't know what happened, but come on I have to get you home".

As I walked home I thought, "why does he seem nervous around me"?

When I got home I asked my mom "Bella, what is your history with Jacob".

She looked at me and asked "why do you want to know" she said it in a way that was cold and made me nervous.

I said "no reason, just curious I guess" I said with a fake smile.

Bella turned to me and smile and said "come on go get ready for bed".

Edward came in and said "Bella I am going hunting come join me when you are done".

I asked "when do I get my first hunt"?

They both looked at me and said "when you are old enough and strong enough".

I said "good night" and they both left.

When they both left I heard a knock on the door and it was Jacob.

He asked "is Bella here" he asked in a voice of importance.

I said "no, she just left, why"?

He looked at me and said "tell her that I have to talk to her about the imprinting thing".

I asked "what that".

He said "Renesmee, you are too young too know that, and when you are old enough you will know".

I smiled and hugged him and said "I will, and okay night".

Then he left and I went back to bed.

When I got up I told Bella what Jake told me too tell her, and she looked worried when I told her.

She left faster that I could blink my eyes.

I asked my dad what that was all about and he said "honey I think you should wait too know".

I bothered him so much to where he took me on my first hunt.

When we got home I knew something was up because they really didn't want me too go huting untill I was 16 and I was already 15.

And when I saw mom after she got back she looked ever more worried that she did before.

Edward asked her "Bella what is wrong"?

Then I heard her say "Jacob told me that he in falling in love with our daughter" and the look on her face I think it as jealousy or anger.

Then she looked over at me and said "come here Renesmee".

As walked over too her she said "honey I love you but we are moving ]".

I felt so angry inside and I couldn't help but say " why is it about Jake"?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Looking for Renesmee:

"Edward, we really have too find our daughter and I mean now" said Bella in a voice that was breathing hard.

Edward said "I know and we will".

Mean while I was having th time of my life with Jacob.

I said "so how much longer until they find us" with a smile on my face.

Jake looked at me and said "I don't know".

I went over there and touched him and said "don't worry we will leave before they find us".

He kissed me and said "your birthday is in 3 days, how do you feel"?

I smiled and said "I feel nervous about something" with a smile on my face.

He looked at m with a fading smile and said "we are supposed to do it".

I smiled at him and said "what if I don't want too" I said in a playfully voice.

He said "then we will have to wait until you want too".

I said "I don't want it then because I want it now".

He smiled and came up too me and kissed me and said "we will see".

When he pulled away I pulled him to me harder, and we kept on kissing, and then he laded me on the bed, and I kissed him and let go, then he got up and said "not yet".

I said "why not"?

He said "you aren't of age yet".

I said "so what is that mean"?

He said "I will not have those feelings until you are of age".

I said "okay" and kissed him again.

Then we left and went too another house.

That night Jake slept with me in the bed.

I said "I am so happy that you are here with me".

He smiled and said "I am glad too be here with someone like you".

Bella and Edward reached the place where me and Jacob was staying at last night.

They kept on searching for me even over night.

When I woke up I said "2 more days".

He smiled at me and then he looked up, boom or neighbors door was busted opened.

Jake looked out and it was Bella and Edward.

He said "we have too got through th back door".

As we went through the back door we stopped.

I heard "Edward I miss our daughter, and I need her with me"!

Jake and I went back too the place we were at in the first place he said "they were already here we should be fine for 1 night".

I smiled and said "tomorrow it will be 1 more day".

He came up too me and kissed me and picked me up and laded me on the bed, and said "we should get some sleep".

The next morning he said "come on, your parents will be trying their hardest too find you now".

He told me that we were going to leave the Forks and go too California.

I said "California, why there".

He said "because that will buy us a lot of time since it is the sunniest place and they can't be seen in the sun".

When we got on the plane I saw Bella and Edward there looking for us.

I told Jacob and he said "stay down" and we got on the plane with out them even knowing.

I could her Edward thoughts and he was getting on a plane.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 the night:

The next day came faster then I thought, and Jacob got us a apartment in the sunniest town ever.

That night I laded on the bed and said his name and he said it's time.

He got on top of me and kissed my neck, an he bit it gently, and I let out a silent breath.

I kissed him some more, and he took off hi shirt as did I.

The he said "are you ready".

I said "yes I am as ready as I will ever be".

Then we did it.

When I woke up I was in his arms, and I felt his warmth.

Then Bella came busting in.

I said "mom what are you doing here"?

She looked at me and fell too her knee's and said "we were too late".

Edward came in and said "why did you do this too us"?

Jake sat and said "she didn't do anything, we made love, and we are soul mates"!

I felt myself get closer in his arms, and I just wanted to hide behind him and fall in his arms.

They said "Renesmee get dressed we are going home"!

I said "I am home, where ever Jake is I am home".

They left the room, and I got dressed, and I kissed Jacob and I left.

I said too him "you know where I will be, come and we will do this again it will be fun".

He smiled and he kissed me again and said "thanks for the night that I will never forget, I love you".

I said blushing "I love you too, bye".

And as we got home the plane they said "why couldn't you have waited until 18"?

I said "because it was the only think standing in the way of my love for him".

Bella said "you still should have waited".

I could tell that she was disappointed in me. And I just looked at her and shook me head and looked away.

She said "you are to never see him again".

I looked at her and said "you can't tell me who and who I can't love" then I got up and walked too another way.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 I hate you:

They came after me and said "look we only want the beat for you".

Then I said "why can't you let me date who ever I want, I mean it's my life, let me live it"!

Bella said "we don't want you too get hurt".

I said "I don't care, I want too be with him".

They said "you will get hurt if you do".

Then I said "when you and Edward where just dating ho many people said it wouldn't work, o and now here you are happy and in love, you had your happy ending now let me have mine"!

Edward said "we just want you too have the must human childhood as possible".

I looked at him and said "I don't want a normal childhood I want too be with Jacob, mom, dad I love him".

Edward looked at me and his eyes turned black and said "you need a normal life, and Jacob doesn't fit in that solution" and walked away.

I looked at them both and yelled "what is wrong with me being in love and why can't I be with him"?

Bella said "you can't be with him he is bad for you" and walked off with Edward.

I ran out of the house and I ran too Jake, and I think my parents knew what I was going to do.

When I got there they said "I told you too stay away from him, and I don't want you with him"!

Then I yelled "I will leave him if you two break up".

They both said "this is not up for discussion, we are leaving weather you like it or not" then they grabbed me and pulled me out of he house.

They both said "look we know that you like him, or maybe even love him, but he isn't right for you and trust me, if you want a real married life you won't be with him".

I then said "your right, I don't want too be with him, I want a normal life, I'm sorry".

They smiled and they took me too the airport, they even trusted me on that.

I then said "I want too go out and hunt anyone care too join me"?

They smiled and said "we trust you, you aren't trying too be with him, and we know that go ahead".

When I went out I saw Jacob and said "what are you doing here go away I don't love you and I never will".

He just looked at me and turned and walked away with his head down.

I look behind me and Bella was there she was smiling at me, I tried to smile back but I had a stone in my throat.

Then the net time I went out I went too Jacob's house too talk to him.

I said "Jake it is so good too see you".

Then he asked "what do you want"?

Then I said "I had too say that so I could come see you without them knowing".

Then he said "look I don't think is a joke I would like for you too leave, and not come back".

I went back home crying they asked "what's wrong".

I said nothing, and ran upstairs and buried my head in my pillow.

Then Bella came in and asked "honey, what's wrong"?

I said nothing still crying my eyes out, when I was done and I had no tears left my eyes were as red as blood.

Jacob came in and asked "what's wrong with you eye's"?

I said "nothing just been in my room crying myself too death".

He came up too me and said "I am sorry", and gave me a hug and kiss, all I could think was I love him so much.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 being in love:

A he hugged me, Bella came in there and just stood there staring at us.

She said "I thought you said that you didn't love him".

I said "I have no choose, I love him, and no one person not you or Edward is going to change that".

She said "ya I am starting too believe that".

I said "what will you tell Edward when I'm gone"?

She said back "the truth, he deserved too know".

Then I said "if you come after me than I will never forgive you for it".

Bella then said "honey we only want the best for, and your father and I don't think he is the best".

I said "mom I love you and I always will, and tell dad that I just love him so much and I don't want to lose him, I want to be in his soul, heart, I remember you told me when I was little love never pass it up and I'm going to".

She said with a tear of ever lasting love "honey, good bye and I love you".

I said with shame" this isn't the final good bye".

She said back "honey, I am not saying bye forever, I am saying good bye to my little girl and I love you" then she came up too me and hugged me so tight I could feel her crying.

With that I could feel my heart fly into my throat and letting out whimpers, and tears all I could think of was no more mommy or daddy just dad and mom.

Then I could feel the warmth of Jake around my shoulders all I wanted to do was pull away from my mother and go to him but I couldn't I want to stay in her arms. When I finally left her arm it felt like tearing my heart out of my chest and throwing it to the floor and stabbing it.

Then I hugged Jake and said "I love you, but I have to say bye to my father".

He said "Okay I will take you there" but I could tell he was not so happy about the idea.

I said "I love you, and I know you that you aren't happy but please he is my father".

Then he smiled at me with a warm since of relief on his face and said "I am glad you understand and I will be there for you when you go there".

I look at him and kissed him and said "I want to give you a gift" then we laid on the bed and talked and fell asleep, plus he loved it when I fell asleep in his arms it made him feel warm inside.

He looked at me in the morning and asked "did you sleep well"?

I blushed and looked away and said "I sleep wonderful".

I looked at him and asked "I this what people in love do"?

He looked at me an said "no, because I love you more than most people love the one they love".

I looked at him and kissed him and said "I love you too" I could also tell that he was telling me the truth because he said it with eyes of seriousness and not joking look in his eyes.

Plus I have seen him with that look in his eyes when he was telling the boy in school not to even think of dating her after he kissed me in front of him.

I said "leave us alone he loves me and I love him go away JACOB" I regret saying that he was really hurt when I said that but he kept on trying.

From that day on every time a boy was round me he was always uneasy.


End file.
